My Knight
by Solstice1394
Summary: Pretty Boy 4 enjoy the tale of Reid and Morgan as they go to Amply California where they search for an unsub who has a fetish for bones Osteophilia. (I made it up) Disclaimer don't own any part of Criminal Minds. Hurt/Comfort to come later whump of Reid. Mature just because of the killings.


My knight

He wasn't white but he was my Knight and Spencer missed him dearly because he needed rescuing.

3 days before Reid was kidnapped

"This had better be good where we this close to having a normal night," JJ said as she entered the office after having been dropped off by her loving husband Will.

"Oh its good…or bad, Wait no none of what this sicko is doing is good it's all bad all icky and gross what he does to them," Garcia said as she entered the conference room with a folder for Doctor Reid and her tablet to connect with the other's. She placed the folder near his usual spot and waited for Hotch to come from his office.

"Is everyone here yet?" Prentiss asked as she entered from the staircase door unwrapping here scarf as she sat down and turned on her tablet after sitting down.

"No just Garcia, JJ, Me and Rossi is coming from the lake so where just going to catch him up on the jet." Hotch said to Prentiss as he unbuttoned a button on his suit jacket and sat down flipping over the cover and looking for the file Garcia had just sent him.

"Okay I see Reid com'…Oh my God what is my Butter Cream and Chocolate God wearing," Garcia gasped as she saw Reid and Morgan's attire form their night of dancing.

"What?" Prentiss and JJ asked at the same time.

"What are they wearing?" Hotch asked with a serious edge to his voice not looking up from his tablet to see the giant grin on her face as Reid and Morgan walked into the room.

"What could possibly be so important to break up date night baby girl," Morgan asked with a false huff he knew that something major was big if they were called in on their night off. It was obviously big and that meant it would be hard on Garcia so he was trying to make it seem not so bad by joking with her.

"No joking is that what you guys were wearing when I texted you," she asked with a big grin on her face.

"Yes we were going to dress like this because Pretty Boy decided it would be better to enjoy the Fair like this." Derek said grabbing his shirt and pants for good measure as he pulled on them.

"You enjoyed it admit it," Spencer said as gave a peck on Derek's cheek and went to sit down in his usual place.

"Yes I like it, I didn't say I didn't like it, I said that you decided it would be fun to dress up like this though," Derek admitted as he flashed his dimple provoking smile.

"Garcia should we get on with the profile were on a time constraint with this unsub," Hotch announced as he finally looked up from his tablet to see how Reid and Morgan were dressed. "Oh, I see you went with the fedora Reid," Hotch nonchalantly said.

"Yeah I went with this one after you suggested I looked better in the fedora rather than my hair just gelled. It was like you said I look more like myself," Reid said to Hotch as he looked over the file of brutal torture the unsub was doing like it the best way to have this conversation.

"Well okay then boss man who knew you had fashion advice," Garcia chirped.

"Is it fashion advice if I was just trying to see what gel looked like in my hair and Hotch found me," Reid wondered aloud.

"Yes, and I have some advice for you if you wish to keep your stomach contents where they are. Keep away from Amply, California where our unsub is showing off his technique of the gross," Garcia said as she tried not to gag.

She started the information they needed, "Amply has a serial killer that is taking young men in their early 30's who are taken weekly," Garcia said as she showed 4 photos of smiling 30 year old men. "Meet Scot Boroughs, Jeff Tanager, Ian Watson, and the latest victim Zachery Kohl. These men where all scene leaving Lavender Heights the gay district in Amply it also had some problems with bashing in the past," Garcia reported. "All of the men where with friends out for a drink and where never seen again until," Garcia pushed a button and had the dead bodies of each of the boys appear next to the smiling faces of the men. "A week later when each wrist was broken and had multiple stab wounds on their bodies that missed internal arteries. All of the bodies where found in garbage bins around Lavender Heights in high traffic areas." Garcia concluded.

"Each man his wrist snapped it looks like he broke it first and then started the torture."

"How can you tell that?"

"Each of the stab wounds was in different stages of healing but the wrist was started being infected from the bones being broken." Reid said as he pointed at the medical report.

"So it was infected and because of that it happened before everything else had a chance to be infected." Prentiss said as she slid her finger over the screen to enlarge the words and photo.

"Yes and it seems like he had a process the bodies are all the same except the first body their the wrist was greenstick fracture in that instance it was an accident but on the other 3 victims the broken wrist was intentionally broken with force from an outside source like it was restrained and then crushed." Derek concluded.

"He was experimenting until he found that he liked the wrist broken in the second victim the wrist was almost broken and in the last 2 victims after that they were all broken in the dame way almost like he invented a machine to replicate the breaking." Hotch figured, he looked at the young man wrist and saw similar things about all these men, they were skin and bones.

"I think this person has a fetish for bones there is no known name for the fetish it can be classified as an animate fetish as it has to do with body parts in this case bones,"Reid said but then had an after thought. "All these men have multiple stab wounds around other bones that are sometimes sexual in nature. For instance he stabbed around the hipbone and the collar bone."

"He tried not to break them after realizing that they would get infected from the cartilage being in the bloodstream," Reid said.

"So he takes young men with bone structure that can be seen easily seen through the skin," Derek said.

"We know that the dumpster's where they were found correlate to where the men where last seen as it turns out Scott was seen leaving Pool Boy and was dumped in the back, Jeff was found in the bar back parking lot because the dumpster for that bar were shared with another restraint." Prentiss said as she showed the spots. "I don't think he wants them found I thing he wants them found where he took them from Pool Boy has had problems in the past of people being arresting for lewd behavior in that alley."

"Are we looking for a hate crime you think because there is no sign of sexual assault?" JJ inquired to the team. "All these men where clearly out of the closet and single in the gay community."

"No we maybe looking for a gay man because of the osteophilia, osteophiliac feel aroused just by looking at bones or be touching bones they don't necessarily need sexual release." Reid informed them.

"Look we can continue this discussion on the jet with Rossi wheels up in 30, Garcia stay linked with us in Amply I want you to dig into these men's lives I want to know if they knew each other," Hotch said as he left the table.

(Author's Notes) Hope you people like the first chapter following me on twitter and enjoy the next chapter it will be up soon. Solstice1394 I'm Summer enjoy your summer too.


End file.
